Yaqona
About Yaqona Yaqona makes his debut as an important faction leader to decide the fate of Outworld in Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above. His next appearances in Mortal Kombat: The New World Order as a boss or an ally, depending on the decisions you make. After Ren Sato and Shin Tsung either defeat or assist him in the Wuigi-Outworld War, Ren will obtain the powerful Degei Drakulu. If assisted, Yaqona will exclaim that the Gods will forge another as they have done generation after generation. Appearance Like all Drakulu, Yaqona has green skin and, in many ways, are similiar to historic day Fijians. Variations *'Khan'; Mask's primary color is red. *'Shaman'; Mask's primary color is black. Combat Characteristics Like those who wielded it before him, Yaqona possesses a power strong enough to control his staff, the Degei Drakulu. A shaman and king to his people, Yaqona is in tune with all things spiritual; and since the spirits demand sovereignty from Earthrealm, so be it. Variations Khan: Moves based around fire and possession. Shaman: Moves based around poison. Signature Moves *'Ring of Fire:' Yaqona shoots a ring of fire, from his staff, straight at the opponent. (MK:TA - Khan variation) ** Flame of Life, increased damage and size of ring. *** The enhanced version stops the ring in place. *'Hot Air:' Yaqona raises his staff and shoots a ring of fire at the airbourne opponent. (MK:TA - Khan variation) ** Burn Bright, increased damage and size of ring. *** The enhanced version stops the ring in place. *'Trance:' Yaqona waves his staff towards the opponent and puts them in a trance-like state. (MK:TA - Khan variation) ** Voodoo Master, reaches full screen. *'Healer:' Yaqona swings his staff and replenishes health. (MK:TA - Khan variation) ** Mirakle, replenish more health and adds armor. *'Overseer:' Yaqona slams the bottom of his staff on ground and a green appears under his feet. He is now able to float around the arena. (MK:TA - Khan variation) ** Emperor, move lasts longer. *'Dead Skull:' Yaqona fires a poisonous black skull straight at the opponent from his staff. (MK:TA - Shaman variation) ** Skull of Death, increased chip damage and speed of skull. *'Dead Air:' Yaqona raises his staff and fires a poisonous black skull at the airbourne opponent. (MK:TA - Shaman variation) ** Skull Rot, increased chip damage and speed of skull. *'Mist:' Yaqona sprays poison mist from his staff at the close-range opponent, stunning them. (MK:TA - Shaman variation) ** Death Breath, increased range and chip damage. *'Sacred:' Yaqona swings his staff and gains a damage boost to Dead Skull and Dead Air. (MK:TA - Shaman variation) *'Arise:' Yaqona slams the bottom of his staff on ground and summons the undead to grab the opponent by the legs. (MK:TA - Shaman variation) ** My Child, adds a poisonous bite to their leg causing damage overtime. *'X-Ray Move - TBA:' TBA (MK:TA) Other Moves *'Throw:' TBA *Abilities (MK:TA) **TBA Fatalities *'Brain Boil:' Yaqona changes the head on his staff to a metallic skull and slams it on the opponent's head, cracking it open. He then changes it back to a fire skull and fires a beam of fire at their brain and melts it. They soon fall to the ground and their liquefied brain spills out. (MK:TA) Brutalities *'TBA' Trivia *TBA Additional Details *TBA Gallery Category:Venommm Category:Zealand Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above